


From the Ashes

by QuenchThyThirst



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Yeosang centric, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchThyThirst/pseuds/QuenchThyThirst
Summary: Yeosang learns he's the next generation in line that can control dragons. Now he must go on a quest, along with seven others, to discover the truth about his past, and his new identity.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	From the Ashes

_comfort: verb_

_improve the mood of or restore a sense of well-being_ _._

_simplicity: noun_

_the quality or condition of being easy to understand or do_

_“Remember, you’ll know when the time comes what this all means. I can’t explain it to you right now sweetheart -- but soon though, okay? Sleep well, our little one.”_

It’s been a while since Yeosang has had that dream, the ghost of warmth leaving him as he woke from his slumber. Twelve years to be exact, that his mother and father tucked him into bed, telling stories of beings blessed by the heavens with other-worldly gifts. From inhuman strength to abilities that the legends have told in books, such as the reading of thoughts or seeing the future - before leaving him alone with a choker attached to a thin necklace: it had some glassy type of white stone, thick twined black wire of some sort surrounding it with 7 smaller curls in a velvet bag. 

They come and go with more confusing things than not and he’s come to accept that. It’s those stories that have been just a distant memory for him that creep upon his psyche from time to time when he doesn’t get enough sleep; when his mind is mostly silent and even dreams seem to make no sense at all.  
  
Of blue skies filled with all shapes and colors of things flying through clouds, around tall buildings, and under bridges. The feel of the wind whipping by fast while things glow and change in a type of action of movement. As laughter and the feeling of love, acceptance and warmth envelopes him every time this type of dream comes about. On top of the world, powerful and respected like he wished he could be; when in reality, he’s just happy with earning his respect and respecting others. He never understood this one specifically, but it was one of the ones he always wished to happen more frequently.  
  
Though, not all dreams are nonsense. He believed that sometimes... it takes a little eye-opener to make even a skeptic believe. So he wanted to, given that’s what his parents taught him.  
  
He ruffled his hair while he yawned and got out of bed to start his day. The mundane tasks of getting a quick shower in as he sang to himself, the greatness of just handling things easy. Cooking up eggs and toast that he double tasked eating to the fingers working on his tie, jamming a foot into a shoe along the way. He did his usual of making sure he looks good for the workday in the mirror, covering up his birthmarks and what he deemed “imperfections” before grabbing his essentials and leaving. A draft passed by him suddenly that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up in awareness; it was another feeling he got used to as he saw less and less of his parents. Hurriedly he made way to grab the velvet bag and sped off.  
  
The male didn’t wish to make his best friend late also in his delay. Something felt off about the day. Couldn’t pinpoint the exact cause of the feeling -- it wasn’t going to slow him down though. He and his 7 teammates had a presentation for the company, creating stronger signal boosters that can withstand intense weather. This would make transferring information to places that even dead zones couldn’t touch since it would extend the broadband itself for cell and internet usage. He didn’t enjoy knowing that it was just going to be for greedy corporations that could change everything about the program to corrupt it but wouldn’t be able to put an end to that by himself.  
  
As is, even though they had a limit right now, as long as they went through the meeting clear-headed and confident then they shouldn't have any problem getting that bonus this year. Yeosang sat down in the car seat, sheepishly smiling at Wooyoung.  
  
"I was gonna honk the horn again but I wanted to be nice to your neighbors. I even had someone waiting with me so I wasn't alone." He motioned to the raven sitting on the hood of the car.  
  
Yeosang stared down the raven in confusion, the bird tilting his head to meet his eyes. It was normal besides the slight set of damaged skin on the wings; staring fully at the shorter male without blinking. The weird feeling niggled at the back of his skull. Almost loud against the sounds surrounding him. The bird blinked before flying off, Wooyoung breaking Yeosang out of his feelings.  
  
"So you got the rest of the paper powerpoints? Joong said he got the mock test of what the program would look like.."  
  
The conversation drifted to work while he drove off. They both laughed as they sang the newest girl groups single along with the radio, windows down with the wind messing up their hair. Comparing what the new numbers of successful connections looked like versus what Jongho counted up the week prior, to Mingi's fascination with the data somehow being lost from their earlier developmental stages. Wooyoung reached over to entwine his fingers with Yeosang, feeling himself relax as he drove. He loved the way Yeosang's hand felt in his; somehow, no matter what's going on, Yeosang brought the calmness to him.  
  
He glanced over towards his friend when he parked his car. The smile gentle at Yeosang's far away look before he leaned over to press his lips against the males’ cheek. It was unspoken between them to share little kisses like this in private; ever since they were teens who supported each other when the older males parents would dip from time to time. It was a comfort thing, now turned into a good luck charm of sorts, even when their friends complain about wanting Yeosang's affection too.  
  
The other huffs a laugh, turning his head to gently attach his lips to Wooyoung's. Both of them closed their eyes in content with a smile and not worried about anything for a few moments of peace and silence. _Stuff goes right when I get kisses from you, YeoYeo_ Wooyoung told him one day over coffee, both huddled together from the nipping cold. He never believed him but indulged anyway, the affection was always nice.  
  
Yeosang began to open his eyes, the color of green entering his visual field. When he fully opened his eyes the color was gone. Wooyoung decided to pull away slightly, knocking foreheads with him. "Come on, let's head up. Big group huddle before showtime huh?"  
  
Grabbing the needed essentials they headed inside. Yeosang and Wooyoung both comparing their notes and key points they were going to go over with the others, hoping that Hongjoong would look over it to make sure they were blunt and not fancy. (It's happened before when they let Yunho create the paper copies given he was slightly tipsy while doing it.)  
  
They run into Mingi when they step onto their work floor; frazzled and slightly out of breath with his computer cradled to frame like a newborn. The taller male explained that he was almost late for his quick rundown with Seonghwa before running off again down the hall past the meeting rooms. Hurriedly the two moved over to San’s cubicle where Hongjoong stood talking in low tones to each other with seemingly worried looks upon their faces. The laptop upon the desk was flickering like crazy almost as if the pixels on the screen were popping off and on.  
  
“Hey what’s going on? Is everything okay?” Yeosang questioned, voice low just in case any of their coworkers were trying to be nosey.  
  
San’s head whipped up before he relaxed just a tad bit, Hongjoong was currently rubbing his back as he talked, “I don’t know what happened, we were going over the last code preview but it seems like I typed something wrong when I tried to launch what it would look like as a visible website…”  
  
Wooyoung immediately sat on San’s lap as he clicked back through the documents. He ignored the spluttering of both his older friends while he did so-- there was seriously too much to do to worry about plopping on some legs. San was blushing brightly as he watched since he didn’t know where to set his hands at (they were at work, after all, they didn’t need anyone trying to spread any rumors before they could get their raises or promotions…) Hongjoong was of no help to him of course; it’s well known that anything embarrassing happens he lets it unless it’s to himself, of course.  
  
“I can’t find Jongho!”  
  
Everyone stops to look up towards Yunho whose breathing pretty hard right now. His dress shirt doesn’t look anything less than impeccable but his hair is slightly skewed with the light sheen of sweat gracing his brows.  
  
“What do you mean--”  
  
“According to Mingi he was already supposed to be here printing off the charts to showcase the numbers from this past weekend trial run but he isn’t,” Yunho took a moment to try to compose himself but he was nervous too. You could tell by the slight shake of his hands, “He’s not answering any calls or texts and I’m worried. We also have an hour left before we have to present so…”  
  
All five of them glanced at each other in worry. It wasn’t unlike the youngest of them to be nervous over something this important. Though it would be the first in a long time that he hasn’t gotten any of his older friends’ attention in his time of need.  
  
Hongjoong moved over to clap a hand onto the tall man with a determined look. “I’ll go look for--”  
  
Yeosang felt a sudden rush of wind grace the back of his neck again though this time it seemed like it was urgent. Bringing him to the attention of something nagging at him to head off to look himself. It circled him, warm and comforting, trusting in its decision. So he decided to follow the feeling  
  
“Ah, no Hongjoong you stay here! You have to gather everyone for the prep talk anyways right? I’ll be back. I have a feeling I know where he is.”  
  
With that Yeosang ran off despite the others calling him back, heading down the hall past the break room.  
  
Letting his body and mind lead him past the other small departments upon this floor he could have sworn he saw a shadow of something floating in the air?? With a tail maybe? He wasn’t so sure, given how some parts of the floor had more natural light from the window than others. Could just be dust in the air or computer screens reflecting light along with his adrenaline pumping to imagine something like that. It was too quick to make anything out as he was within the customer service department near the end of the floor walls. Just as quick as that shape formed into the air again, it took a sharp left.  
  
When the male followed that direction he was met with a dead-end and a washroom door that had it locked saying occupied. The floating (or flying?) shape nowhere to be found in the area. Yeosang almost felt silly allowing his body to follow whatever it wanted but the warm wind came back, colors dulling as the area of the door sharpened around itself. Brows furrowed, he gently rapped his knuckles on the panel window whispering Jongho’s name. He waited for a response but got none instead so he tried again. Afraid that whatever feeling that made him come to this direction was wrong, having him waste time.  
  
“Jongho let me in, it’s Yeosang.”  
  
A soft sniffle, an even softer call of “Sangie..?” before the lock unlatched, giving him the space that he needed to squeeze himself into the room and relock the door. He was surprised that he truly did know where the younger was hiding as his surroundings came back into focus.  
  
Weird, it was the second time today that happened.  
  
Before him stood Jongho, eyes rimmed red along with the tip of his nose, puffy from however long it seemed that he was crying for. His mouth quivering as he tried to hold back the tears from falling again along his cheeks. He looked so lost and nervous that it pulled at Yeosang’s heart hard. The male couldn’t bring him back to their group just yet-- not until he calmed the other down.  
  
Voice gentle as he spoke again to the younger, “What’s wrong?" He got a napkin to dampen it with warm water and went along to wipe at the brunette’'s face.  
  
"Just.. what if my numbers are wrong? What if we didn't have an improvement? It would look like it we lied!" Jongho replied. His voice was low and harsh to both their ears. He continued even as Yeosang finished cleaning his face.  
  
"Then it would hurt you guys. I've only been here for a year! You guys trusted me and brought me upon the team. If I mess this up I.." his sentence broke off in a gasp, body shaking with another upcoming bout of crying.  
  
"Shh, shh it's alright. The others and I trust you. You've proven time and time again that you're such a dedicated person. Nothing could change my mind." Yeosang began to say, gently running his fingers through the other's hair. His free hand was cupping Jongho’s cheek just in case any stray tears fell and he was prepared to wipe them away.  
  
His free hand went to entwine with Jongho's and rub circles on the top of the skin. Gathering his thoughts he continued.  
  
"To me... If you weren't apart of the group we wouldn't have gotten as far as we did. Remember when Mingi’s actual security modules wouldn’t show up on the program, you went to check to see why and it was because the actual amount the As the numbers crunched higher you made sure that it reflected the system handling the larger capacity. Only you, Jongho."  
  
Jongho looked at Yeosang in surprise. Only him? Did he help that much?  
  
"You did," Yeosang brought his hands up to the brunette's face now to wipe away the stray tears. "So let's go show those dumb wigs what we're made of huh?"  
  
"Of course!" The broader male stumbled a bit to hug Yeosang tight to him, feeling his nerves drain away slowly in the hold.  
  
He pulled back with a bright and watery smile. "Thanks, Sangie. I feel better already! Well as better as I can be."  
  
Yeosang went to turn to leave but the hold on his sleeve stopped him again. His shirt was firm in the male's grasp, the younger look at him seriously but his ears gave away his embarrassment.  
  
"Sangie... Could I have a good luck kiss..?" his brows furrowed with "Mm nevermind let's just go--"  
  
"Jongie its alright. I know you don't normally ask."  
  
Yeosang took his hand into his own, the color against his cheeks dark at the request but happy also. He moved close to Jongho, watching his eyes flutter closed shyly while Yeosang gave him all the time he needed. Once he deemed him ready, he pressed gentle kisses against each puffy eye before giving one to his forehead. The male pulled back to tell him he was done but stopped short at the soft hue of pink surrounding the other. He blinked in shock multiple times (making sure he was seeing what he was) in the space of time that the swelling around his eyes smoothed itself away. Bringing the natural color back to the youngers’ being and the aura fading before it slowly dissipated, Jongho opening his eyes a few seconds later.  
  
The smile was secret, shy and sweet just for this moment before Jongho grabbed his hand to lead them back to their department. "Thanks, Sangie. Don't tell the others though! They'll tease me forever if they catch wind of this."  
  
He gave a slightly dumb nod while he allowed himself to be dragged away. What in the actual fuck was that?  
  
Meeting back up with the others made him push that occurrence to the back of his mind. He had to focus on the now, to not hold any of them back. They were all depending on each other to back the other up in case any questions came through and he wanted to make sure they all knew that he had their back. They arrived with time to spare, the group still huddled near Sans desk, Mingi and Seonghwa joining into the mix, turning to greet the two of them running up.  
  
The worry between Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s brow relaxed at the same time. Hongjoong moving up to place his shoulder against the center of his back. “Glad you two can join us. Jongie you okay?”  
  
The broad male looked towards Yeosang with both of them nodding at the same time Seonghwa brought them both closer into the huddle. All of them holding each other by the shoulders or lower back to press close to each other. Some with smiles, others with determination but it all for the same thing. Hongjoong took a deep breath and began his speech. He thanked every single one of them for the part they had with creating the programming, the security detail, keeping up with the changing information, designing and testing it. His eyes went to each one when he thanked them, winking at Yeosang with his next statement.  
  
“To Yeosang in basically creating this cool idea. For always stating he believed in us, relaying information back and forth when things seemed crazy. For always somehow knowing what we all need without saying it.”  
  
The group murmured their agreement, Yeosang flushing at the praise before adding his own words, “If it wasn’t for you guys, I wouldn’t have gotten far with this in the first place. Thank you for believing in me and this idea. Regardless of what happens..” He paused, looking at each one of them in hard determination.  
  
“We did what we needed to do. Thank you for sticking by my side.”  
  
Mingi made a low noise, leaning further in. “8 makes 1 team, you know. Our team.”  
  
San and Wooyoung collectively got excited at that prospect. “Yes! 8 makes 1 team!”  
  
“So we’ll always be a team, be friends, regardless of the outcome?” Yunho whispered, eyes shifting in his nerves.  
  
Yeosang smiled warmly, feeling his heart swell in care for the 7 other males, nodding. “Of course. How about after this we plan a night out together?”  
  
“Sounds like a date! So let's go in and wow these assholes!” Wooyoung cheered.  
  
Seonghwa lightly swatted the back of his head, hissing “Not so loud!”  
  
Hongjoong stifled a laugh at the both of them before he closed out the huddle. “It’s going to be alright. We all got each other to back the other up so we can cover all the bases. Let’s go in there and set up.”  
  
Each gathered up their materials and items, shuffling into the meeting room to finish setting up in the last couple of minutes they had alone before the big wigs start filing in. Yeosang took a deep breath to relax, sliding his hand into his pocket to wrap slender fingers around the velvet pouch to feel his body settle into a calm state.  
  
They got this.

Two hours later, the meeting had ended and the big wigs are whispering amongst themselves about the presentation that they just finished. Each of the 8 men stood before Sung Konu, their CEO and his Co-CEOs that all turned to them at the same time with the same stagnant facial expression. The air thickened significantly when he fixed his tie before leaning both elbows onto the table.  
  
“What you all have presented to us is very well planned out. It sounds like it would be a good investment to tweak and make perfect before placing it on the market.”  
  
They still didn’t move, seeing as he wasn’t done talking to them just yet. Konu’s eyes strayed over to Yeosang, face still unreadable. “You are the one who looked into everyone's strong points and brought the team together, am I correct, Mr. Kang?”  
  
In reply, he nodded, not too quick but not too slow to make his point. He didn’t want to reply with words just yet.  
  
“You are also the one who created this idea in the first place." Konu looked at both sides of the table before resuming, "We all agree that it has potential. So we would like to offer you the promotion.”  
  
If question marks were tangible, they would be popped up amongst the heads of the group.  
  
“Just me, sir?”  
  
Konu’s sights never left Yeosang, nor did anyone else speak when he responded, “Of course. You clearly show the leadership skills needed to take this project further. When you do, we'll be able to get you a larger team to work on it.”  
  
For some reason, the blonde male could feel the others shifted slightly, insulted at the fact that their CEO was ignoring everyone and speaking as if they were not there in the room with him at all. The feeling of confusion and hurt slivered through his rib cage and settled right up into his throat, suffocating him. His form slightly trembled as he placed his shaky hands into his pocket and held back on to that pouch, closing his eyes as he was in thought.  
  
The tension was high when Yeosang opened his eyes again. Collected and voice strong as he told Konu point-blank, “Thank you for the opportunity, sir. But I would be declining your offer of the promotion.”  
  
He felt someone stiffen next to him when the Co-CEOs started whispering amongst themselves, looking towards Konu. The only way of knowing that he was surprised by that admission was the ever small upward tilt of his brow and leaning back in his chair in thought.  
  
“Oh? Tell me why Mr. Kang. You did all of this work--”  
  
“Not to be rude, sir,” Yeosang interrupted, his fingers tightening hard around the velvet pouch holding his choker necklace, “You were making the statement as if I managed to build it all by myself, just because I got the team together. Then practically insulted them by stating you would only give _me_ the promotion while replacing said team.  
  
I don’t take kindly to that insult. Without them, I wouldn’t have gotten anything done. Without them working hard and diligently like the type of workers you always wanted, none of this would have been a reality. It’s either we _all_ get a promotion so we can look over the production of this idea..” He trained off, head tilting up in his defiance, “Or there will be none at all. I won’t leave them behind.”  
  
Nerves fought with the surge of confidence he felt seeping into him, a gentle whisper to trust his gut. That same type of strong inkling from when he found Jongho earlier, or when he felt overwhelmed by the approval to even begin this project; stepping out of his bubble to trust others to be apart of this new step with him. That as he looked at people's files, he had a hunch he was picking the right people in the first place. He worked alongside them most for a while now, small conversations here and there -- only getting closer just a bit before this project came underway. There was no stronger trust than with him and his idea within their hands and their hands only.  
  
As the undisclosed co-leader, he defended what they stood by. This is what he’s supposed to do, there was no turning back now. He didn’t feel as afraid as he did before and that was a good start.  
  
“A nice little rhetoric there Mr. Kang… Can you please step out while we talk to the others please” the female beside Konu stated, her eyes drifting over the other stock still 7 men in the room.  
  
Yeosang didn’t give any hesitation as he left the room as calmly as he could. When he closed the door however he sped walked back to his cubicle, breathing heavy and finally letting loose his nerves completely. He tried his hardest not to look back at the meeting room or worry about what the discussion was that they were having.  
  
Did he get them in trouble by not taking the offer? Will they offer the spot up to one of the others?  
  
What if they _did_ do that and one of them took the promotion? Or what if they were discussing what to do since they will be reassigned?  
  
All the what if’s bounced in his head from one thought to another, spiraling downwards into the haunting thoughts that they were talking about him. They were working on this for almost a year, it’s not like he was as close to them as he was to Wooyoung so he wasn’t honestly worried about his best friend.  
  
The others he didn’t that long of a connection with right? What was he to do…  
  
Hearing the door open, he felt his body go stiff in awareness. The blonde quieted his breathing to try to count how many footsteps were coming out of the room; only one pair leaving the room as it got quiet again sans typing and low voiced phone calls from the other workers on the floor. He acted as if he was filling out the forums upon their next set of work they were needing to complete by the end of the week but his ears strained for the direction of where they went. He was too busy listening that he jumped 5 feet into the air right when a hand clapped upon his shoulder.  
  
“Hey, it's almost lunchtime. Did you wanna go pick up something for the others too? Seems like they aren’t done with them yet..” Mingi’s voice filtered through to his panicking brain, voice soothing down his heart rate.  
  
The shorter nodded since he didn’t trust his voice at all at the moment. He grabbed his wallet and locked up his computer screen, both clocking out at the same time in the works mobile app. Yeosang followed the male down to the parking garage, sliding into the driver's seat as he playfully stole the car keys from Mingi’s hands.  
  
Maybe he’ll admit that he’s just a tiny bit afraid of letting the tall male behind the wheel given all the horror stories Seonghwa told him one day.  
  
It was silent in the car when Yeosang started the engine, adjusting the seat to accommodate his shorter leg length before driving off to their favorite sub shop a few blocks down. Mingi looked out the window in thought.  
  
“Hey... Yeosang?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I didn’t take the position either if you were worried about it…”  
  
Yeosang stopped into the visitor parking spot to stare at Mingi.  
  
“It… It felt to me like you were worried about it so just wanted to let you know.,” he whispered, reaching over to run his fingers through Yeosang’s hair tenderly. The look in his eyes reflecting his strong resolve on it. “I also know the others will turn it down too.”  
  
Swallowing around the little moisture left in his mouth he whispered back, “How are you so sure?”  
  
His smile was bright, as bright as the orange glow forming around him right before Yeosang’s very eyes. It traveled down from Mingi’s orange locks of hair then down his whole frame in almost slow-motion, making him wide-eyed and speechless at his friend. It pulsed in an untuned rhythm when Mingi pulled his hand away, getting out of the car to go get the food.  
  
“I just know, I can read it on your face. Don’t worry about it though! I’m positive the others aren’t going to take the position either.” he skipped away after that to head inside of the deli.  
  
Yeosang himself leaned his head back against the seat rest in wonder. Scalp still warm from the phantom touch of Mingi’s fingers in his hair that made him heat up in embarrassment. He wasn’t supposed to get worried about them taking something they all wanted. He should be proud of any of them if they do take it. Mingi slid back into the passenger's seat with a couple of bags in his hand. When the smaller male took back to driving to work Mingi was in thought about the conflictions still upon his friends' face.  
  
They got back in time to clock in from the parking garage, running back to catch the free elevator that was closing.  
  
Preparing himself for his speech, Yeosang turned slightly and grabbed one of the bags. “You know I would have been fine if you guys would have taken it…”  
  
Frowning, Mingi looked quickly to the elevator numbers and hit the emergency button hard, catching the other when it violently jerked to a stop between the 3rd and 4th floor. He made sure the food was still wrapped and in their respective plastics before turning fully on Yeosang.  
  
“Please don’t lie to me.”  
  
“I’m not lying though!” The blonde exclaimed, watching the orange hair sway in disagreement.  
  
“It’s okay to not like it.” He stepped towards the other, crowding him against the wall of the elevator.  
  
“Mingi I don’t know what-” Yeosang stuttered, pulse racing at the concerned stare Mingi was giving him now, “I said I’m alright..” He was confused at the frustrating look crossing his features also.  
  
“No Yeosang. It’s okay to not like not knowing what’s going to happen next, but please believe in us. We’ve been together through this crazy ordeal and will still stay by your side. For me, nothing’s going to change that.”  
  
Yeosang wanted to argue on that but he was too tongue-tied at his admission. The flair of heat in his gaze and seeing his orange aura pulse brighter, made him warmer when he felt a hand in his hair to guide his head back. His face ablaze as a pair of slightly chapped lips quickly meet his own. Mingi kissed him shyly, body betraying the bold move since it was ready to pull away if rejected. Yeosang was so taken aback that he gasped, feeling Mingi respond with his noise of doubt and pull away. Something clicked so loudly in the space of static occupying his mind that he pulled the taller against his frame and kissed him back. He didn’t know if it was to quell the fear he felt beneath his fingertips or the slight shake of Mingi’s lips against his; Yeosang wanted to make sure the other knew it was okay. He was caught off guard, yes but he wasn’t really against this. He led the slide of lips unhurried, guiding Mingi in what he liked, waiting for him to all but sag in contentment.  
  
Yeosang pulled away slowly to place his hands upon the taller males' face, “I’ll...uuuh, I’ll make sure to remember that next time. Thank you, Mingi.”  
  
The response was a boyish grin then having arms envelop him in a bear hug as the last of Mingi’s apprehension fell away.  
  
“You’re welcome Sang Sang.” he cleared his throat from the low timber it dropped to, “I’m willing to assure you in any way I can, okay?”  
  
Without another word they made sure their appearance was fixed with fewer wrinkles and less blushing before Mingi undid the emergency button and let them ride back to their work floor. They let themselves eat at their desk, being questioned by their friends on what took them so long to get the food, teasing them at somehow getting “stuck” in their works elevator. Answering how no, the boss stated that they would talk to the rest of them individually for the rest of the week and placing that off until another day; they continued to enjoy each other's company for the rest of the workday.  
  
If Mingi was blushing more around Yeosang or seemed more starry-eyed than normal, no one pointed it out. (Except Jongho when he and Mingi got back to their flat together, teasing him like no tomorrow.)  
  
When Yeosang got home he felt drained to the deep depths of his bones. He didn’t think he did much besides move boxes and change around his desk when he was free so he didn’t understand why he felt this way. Thinking back on it, he could just be emotionally drained so it’s taking it out physically on his body… Eh, he shrugged to himself, doing a bit of tidying up his workspace in his bedroom before he went about relaxing for a few hours. He stretched the achy joints in his body and meditated his mind for short bursts of time; humming and singing little tunes to warm his throat in between the meditation as his body released the tension lingering.  
  
He removed his choker out of the pouch to it little case he kept it in before moving to shower. Under the hot spray of the shower he recalled everything that happened today; From Mingi’s unexpected kiss to Jongho wanting his own kisses, then some of them glowing weird colors and that crow. Or how things are sharpening in color for concentration he didn’t get it. Though he wouldn’t question anymore of it because he needed to eat and then sleep, besides he didn’t have anyone else to talk to about this at all.  
  
Damp and relaxed fully from his shower, Yeosang let his air dry while he went about cleaning his jewelry. He took care of it just like he was taught, he just had nowhere to ever really wear the choker. Something about it needed the right fit and it happened that he didn’t have it as of yet. When the gems and wiring shined bright he deemed his job done to lay down, knocking out in the few minutes it took for him to get comfortable.  
  
In the case where the jewelry laid, a visible flicker of grey gradients surrounded the space.

_“You need to come and see this! Look!”  
  
Yeosang stood by in a living room, watching two small kids run towards the window to meet another that was pointing excitedly. He had to steady himself as the ground shook when something flew over the house. It’s shadow dark followed by tinier dark silhouettes in succession, making the kids cheer happily from the sight. He decided to look around instead of watching whatever the little ones were excited about, surroundings unfamiliar to him personally. The wooden walls of the room showcased photos on all four walls, a nice sized tv screen hanging with a shelf underneath holding some type of figurines or miniature statues that he couldn’t make out at all. He went to reach towards the picture frame but his hand went through the faces instead and blurred the object out of reach.  
  
He knew he should have felt weird walking through this place as this family went along with their day; a mother coming in to usher the kids away from the window for their mealtime. (Was it evening? Or maybe it was morning? The male couldn’t tell in his dream.) Yeosang couldn’t help but just watch the kids talk about the first thing that seemed to come to mind. They seemed happier when an elder male came through the door tiredly, later on, placing a little plant on the table that swayed in greeting. The woman moving to press kisses to his temple before he picked up the kids in affection. It was a private moment for them, so Yeosang left to the back of the house -- it was lived in, worn down from years of steps and weather and love that went into it. Kids room decorated with drawings on the walls or sprout plants swaying to music that floated in the air. To him, it seemed that they were nature sprites or wood witches.  
  
The wood itself aged as time suddenly sped up, getting caught standing in the hallway as laughter and small chatter surrounded him. Everything blurred with it switching from day to night in a blink of an eye, figures growing taller or wider as it went.  
  
“Don’t forget this!” A silvery-like voice passed him up and out of the door, a hard object echoing when it hit the floor rolling into Yeosang’s feet.  
  
He picked it up and ran his fingers around the black stone in his palm, curious as to why he was able to hold this random object. Going to put it back down he stepped back in fright when it suddenly glowed black; lifting itself in the air while it expanded in size. Somehow the light held Yeosang in place -- there wasn’t anything giving off that it was dangerous or anything close to that aspect. Time stopped, the scenery changing suddenly to a stormy night even though Yeosang didn’t feel any water touch his skin nor see anything surrounding him. The shimmer floated off in front of him, its glow making a path for the human to follow and so he did. As the sound of rain died out, a xylophone jazz melody replaced the noise as he moved further through the area. It was just that and the ball of a light guiding him in a mostly dark and rainy place.  
  
A young woman sat before a looming statue, playing away to no one in particular. His eyes drifted around, squinting to get more details of the space he was in and realized it was some type of shrine. A few candles were lit were other small shaped objects sat upon stands that a small dog was laying next to. Watching the bright orb float around her frame first then drifted to lay against the statue. Yeosang was conflicted at this point now. Did he belong standing here? Something told him it was a private place of worship, assuming that it wasn't an alter. It felt to him like he was trespassing. He took a few steps back in determination (how long has he been asleep?) but the wind wove around him in a mother's touch, pushing him forward to where the glow now stayed.  
  
_ _Legs heavy, he slowly moved forward and let the music relax him when he placed his palm down on top of the light. The wind blew stronger, everything becoming clearer the more he stood touching the statue._   
  
_It showed a dragon sitting proudly with its wings tucked against his back, tail curled around to the front of his body. The black gem now embedded in color on the necklace it sported while the other spot attached to it was dull in its luster. He was fascinated by the view, seeing three more orbs of color swirl around him before embedding themselves upon 3 marks of the dragons tail._   
  
_The dog perked it’s head up to stare directly at the area where Yeosang was, ears up and on alert. Their glow wasn’t as bold as before, but it brought a sense of togetherness upon Yeosang for that moment, forgetting that there others within the room._   
  
_“Our Nebula” she bemoaned, voice carrying with the winds, tender and low to the males’ ears as the music continued._   
  
_“I know you’re here. Please come back home, we need you. Our people, the Haldons, for the safety of the others… Of everyone. Please, Nebula… Return home.”_   
  
_He turned to her in measured movements, noticing that she didn’t look older than him on the floor; her voice sounded as if it’s been through pain, wise way beyond her physical being. Her eyes stayed closed when she tilted her head to the side like a lost pup. Nebula? What did she mean by that? The woman stood and walked over to where he was and stood right beside him, her arm reaching up to touch the stone as well. Tears slid down her cheeks as her eyes opened, grey gleaming in pain._   
  
_“Please… Find your Constellation soon. The Liomaq will awaken and you need to be prepared. Head the warning, Nebula.” The woman took a breath and moved away, gathering her xylophone._   
  
_The pup moved to her side, looking back at Yeosang with a nod before the two of them disappeared, everything surrounding him dissipating as well._

The blonde woke up slowly to the sound of his alarm blaring, rolling over to a figure moving into his room. He quickly sat up and threw his alarm at the other person with a loud banshee scream.  
  
“What the fu-- Yeosang! It’s me! It’s Hongjoong please!” the figure ducked from the flying device, screeching.  
  
Yeosang’s dumbfounded expression appeared, head a curly mess of locks from the sleep as snickering joined in with the others whining. He placed down the book he was ready to throw at him and rubbed his eyes.  
  
“Wow Sangie, immediately on the defensive when waking up? Cute~”  
  
Seonghwa moved up with a bag of food in his hand. Both were in various states of dress from the tall brunette in a sleek pink suit and a white button-down shirt with Hongjoong in a black suit and light pink pinstripe button-down shirt as well. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing them right before pouting at them.  
  
Placing a hand over his racing heart he quipped, “You could have called before just waltzing into my house.”  
  
“Well, Woo didn’t tell us you would attack in your sleep,” Hongjoong grumbled.  
  
He ran a hand through the silver locks and ruffled Yeosang’s fluff top. “Regardless, we came to pick you up this time. Wooyoung got called in earlier and he was upset he wouldn’t be able to come and pick you up.”  
  
Yeosang felt head travel up his neck and over his face when the other smirked at him, winking playfully. He grabbed his phone to hide his face from the duo to check for the missing message. A missed call, voicemail and text message that stated he was sending the oldest of their group to the house to get him. He could almost hear the pout in his tone when he explained why, promising to make it up to him with some gummy candy.  
  
A snort broke the eye contact, Hongjoong placing a formal suit down on the bed. “Stop flirting Hwa, let's get him fed and to work. If he’s late cause of us I’m letting _you_ deal with Woo whining at you.”  
  
Yeosang shook his head at the two, asking them to let him get dressed so they could leave soon after. They left him as soon as he threatened a pillow beating when they didn’t want to leave, going through the usual routine quicker than he usually did. When he adjusted the tie he placed his choker back in the velvet pouch to pocket and rushed out to the others. Passing them up, he quickly tapped their butts (“Revenge!” he laughed out to their shouts of protest) and sat down in the backseat to eat his breakfast they bought.  
  
The other two filed into the car with Seonghwa in the driver's seat to Hongjoong’s spot in the passenger seat and they were off to work. Hongjoong turned on the radio to a station that the elder male was not having.  
  
They bickered before Yeosang, as he was lost within his thoughts. That dream felt off somehow, knowing he was within his head seeing what he was knowing that was a figment of his imagination. Though he couldn’t fully imagine the feeling of stone under his hands or the warmth of light that came from the gem he held right? Maybe he was having a very lucid dream; he used to have a lot of those as a kid for a couple of years. His parents used to make him draw out what he dreamt to understand why he woke up afraid some nights or why he seemed to wake up well rested from others.  
  
Maybe he needed to do that again? Draw out what he’s seen to maybe figure out what’s going on in them?  
  
“...Ng? ...Sang?”  
  
A loud, “Yeosang!” a few minutes afterward.  
  
The hand waving in his face brought back his attention to the two males giving him quizzical looks through the rearview mirror. He blinked owlishly back without a verbal response.  
  
“We’re here... Are you alright? You didn’t get sick suddenly did you? There have been some people sick..” Hongjoong went on, placing the back of his knuckles along Yeosang’s cheek. He hummed, Yeosang flailing back an apology immediately on his tongue.  
  
It was all interrupted by Mingi unceremoniously plopping on top of the car hood, face puffed out before he made weird noises muffled by the windows. The three within the vehicle laughed at the other before getting out and heading into work. Mingi taking hold of Yeosang and Hongjoong’s hands to drag them to their desks, Seonghwa looking at them fondly with a playful shake of his head.  
  
It went like that for the rest of the week. Yeosang having variations of the same dream, being told to find the Constellation, his Constellation technically? Wooyoung, Hongjoong, and Seonghwa alternated to pick him up for work after Yeosang was close to being late driving himself in after being so in thought about his predicament. The same song he heard the very first time he stepped into that random shrine, greet him as he enters the home now that he had no idea where it came from. There weren’t any physical recordings of the songs nor samples of it anywhere online where he looked when he had free time to search. When the others asked what got him so preoccupied at work he just waved them away with looking up something for a person in a different department. When he wasn’t at the desk working he would be at home getting swept up in creating these drawings as soon as he woke up from it.  
  
They were littered on his desk beside the case he held his necklace. Sketches of the woman, the shrine, the family at certain stages of their life-- anything that he could fully remember to the best of his ability. The colors that appear when he’s near the statue or how the woman isn’t there whenever he gets back to the shrine but the dog would be in her steed, just laying there as if some sort of protection dog.  
  
It truly took his mind away from the happenings of the meeting at the beginning of the week. Not like this conundrum didn’t make him question his dream habits.  
  
He didn’t understand it. No matter how many times he’s seen the trail or sequence he just couldn’t understand it. There was no point in googling either. Sighing, his temporary irritation went away when Yunho waddled over to his cubicle.  
  
“Hey YeoYeo, can you proofread this doc with me? Just wanted to make sure that it looks right.” he sheepishly asked, smiling nervously at him.  
  
He looked at the male and scooted his chair over with his disarming smile, motioning to sit next to him. To which the other brought his desk chair, snacks, and a marker over so they could share the same space to look over it. There were two copies so both were able to read quietly to each other and go over any grammatical mistakes. Whenever Yeosang pointed out a change to a word, Yunho nodded in concentration and wrote it down on his margin copy. He even playfully told him that he can have his snack for being kind and listening.  
  
“Well, I made a favorite of yours. Want you to try it first before I have any~.” he sang back, watching Yeosang’s eyes bug out a bit.  
  
“For me?”  
  
He was reaching for the closed container when the tall male answered, “Yea. Your mind seemed occupied lately and I thought that you would like something to cheer you up!”  
  
Oh. He didn’t know it showed on his face that his mind wasn’t fully there.  
  
Yunho pushed the container over to his face, purple hues drifting along his body in waves as he blushed from the next statement, “We’re friends. Of course, I’d notice silly! I care about you, time doesn’t dictate how you feel about another person, ya know.?”  
  
In the container was crispy chicken tenders with homemade fries wonky in size and shape but packed with care in how neat it was presented. Both were in little separator wrappers and small sauce bottles were in there too. Yeosang couldn’t help getting just a little misty-eyed from the gesture, pulling the taller brunette into a tight hug.  
  
“Thank you, Yunho... That.. means a lot to me.”  
  
The purple aura faded after a few minutes, both letting go of each other to resume the rest of the work. He didn’t know what to make of the auras but he didn’t wish to make the male beside him worry any more than he had. So he casually discussed some ideas for the next get together they were going to have, remember that he’s witnessed a new color shown today. The male assuring the other that his food was indeed good and ruffled his hair in affection.  
  
“It’s honestly no problem. You’ve been there for all of us, let us also be here for you too when you need us. Promise that you aren’t a bother.” Yunho added afterward, squeezing Yeosang’s cheek in affection as well.  
  
The response was him stuffing a chicken strip into Yunho’s mouth and cackling when he nearly choked on it  
  
That night Yeosang went to sleep he didn’t dream of anything but a hue of colors and the wind whipping at his hair in delight. The dog sitting at the foot of the statue wagged its tail as another color illuminated brightly from the collar. Excitement palpable as the trees surrounding the building whispered in delight between the veins of the leaves and the roots in the soil.  
  
In the darkness of a cave, a being stirred from their slumber in irritation-- noises echoing in agreement from the pulse of power suddenly surging through the grounds below. Tan eyes narrowed from the pulses disappearing with it going as quickly as it came.  
  
“Finally. I was getting bored, guess it’s time to have some fun my lovelies.” The purr was in different pitches, tones fluctuating hard to address the mass beside it. “We have a little bird to snuff out.”


End file.
